Demon Triangle
by Ebony A. Burton
Summary: Dante has only just finished saving Nero and the city of Fortuna. But when he gets back to DMC,he finds an interesting guest waiting for him. Vergil has decided that he wants Dante,forever.More than a brother,more than a lover,and will do anything to get him,icluding beating a young determined demon from getting to his goal of getting Dante to recognize him. Dante X Nero X Vergil
1. Prolouge

Demons.

Angels.

Humans.

These three beings,are often described in "one way only" descriptions.

Angels are described as perfect beings. Ones who know no evil,beings who are accepted by all. Servants of god,and fighters for justice. Man's guardians. So misunderstood,many of great angels have fallen to the evil that is temptation,greed,desire and many other evils. So many times they have destroyed and killed,out of sheer boredom. So many times,have they defied the reasons of their existence,just to prove their might. So many times,they have put more faith in their sworn enemies,demons and the devil. More faith than in their creator,god.

Humans are described as god's creation. Humans,are described as god's children. Humans,are meant to serve and love god as their father,as their master,as their creator. And are taught and described as a race of beings who praise the guardians,the angels. They are describe as a people who hate and despise the ever "evil" demons and devil. But as it would turn out to be,they trust and love demons more than they would ever would for god and his angels.

Demons,described as ugly creatures of hate and deception. They are depicted as a race of creatures who fools man in trickery. They are said to want all for themselves,that they are an uncaring,and unloving race of creatures. They are said to only serve their ruler and master: The devil. Demons are said to be fallen angels,and men that have fallen to evil. Demons are the most misunderstood race of all three. There are many demons who do not wish harm upon one,but it simply happens because of who they are. Some demons exists that want nothing more than to roam freely among man. There are those who do not oppose god,but want to appease him. Some demons hate the devil for what he is,what he looks like,what he does,and so.

There isn't that much of a difference between the three. Some demons look more like humans than they do demons. Some angels are more brutal than demons. And humans are all in between.

What you are about to witness is the life of three young being who defy the laws of nature. Who defy the laws of man,demons,and angels.

Their names are Dante Sparda,Vegil Sparda,and Nero Sparda.

Dante and Vergil are both brothers. Nero only looks like them. But since he was always treated as the youngest and look at as their little brother,he added the name "Sparda" to the end of his name. Making him Nero Sparda.

* * *

Dante and Vergil are the sons of the Dark Knight Sparda. A demon who turned on his own kind,for the sake of justice and peace for humans.

Eva,their mother,was the human wife of the demon Sparda. She cared about Dante and Vergil just as much as any mother would. She took care of them,loved them, nurtured them,cared for them in their sickness and spent her time with them when they were well. She did everything for them.

But then,they both died. The exact ways of how they died and such are not available right now,but when they both died,Dante and Vergil fell apart.

* * *

Dante fought Vergil many times afterward. Not as brotherly sparring as they used to long ago. They would fight to the death,or at least try to. Dante never wanted to kill his brother,he just wanted Vergil to understand his way of living with the humans. Vergil however didn't see it this way. He believed that humans were weak and spineless. That demons were what should've been on top,_not_ humans. But Dante didn't buy it. So many times over,they would fight,and surprisingly,Dante would almost always win. When they were fighting seriously,Vergil just couldn't match up with Dante. But when it came to just simple sparring,Vergil had no equal.

* * *

Nero is a different story though. All that is known about him is that he was an orphan that was adopted by the Order Of The Sword. They are a group of people who worship Sparda as their god. Nero was adopted and grew up with them. He isn't exactly hostile,but he doesn't get along with other people. So he likes to work alone.

* * *

As of right now,Dante has only just recently saved Nero and the city of Fortuna. Literally,he's leaving the city as we speak. Nero has Yamato and is going to find Dante before he leaves. Dante and Nero have no idea that there's a guest on his way who just loves making a royal appearance...

**Author's Note:**

Ok,I have No idea how this is. This is my first DMC fanfic,so please tell me your opinion. I know that what's on there right now isn't the right story,but please. I've just started actually making stories. I've been on here for a long time only for the pleasure of reading stories. Never actually writing them. Also,to those Nero haters,SCREW OFF! I could care less for what you haters think about Nero. But I also wanted to say that I'm planning to make a Resident Evil story. Don't ask how it came about,I had an odd dream about it,and now I can't get it out of my head. I do not own DMC or Resident Evil. I just write stories. Please review!**  
**


	2. Delayed Trip Home

Dante was beat. He was tired. And he was hungry. He was sore,and his head hurt. But being Dante,the son of Sparda,he knew he'd just have to deal with it.

There were a lot of things that Dante was tired of... He was tired of fighting. He was tired of saving people. He was tired of getting beat up. He was tired of being _tired. _As impossible as that sounds,but he supposed as long as the Devil May Cry agency was still open,he'd always be tired.

He and Nero have only just finished fighting "The Savior",and now it's time for Dante to leave. Was he ever relieved when the kid punched the stone thing right in the face. He could've done a little happy dance if he wanted to,but then he would seem un-manly. He had been helping Nero to get rid of one or two more demons before leaving. Once they were gone,he put Ebony and Ivory back into their respective holders,and slowly,but surely and happily,began to walk home.

'Better get home soon,who knows what Lady and Patty could've done to the place...' As he headed to the front gate of the city,a voice stopped him. "Hey,Dante!"

Dante didn't even need to turn his head around to know who it was,so he just said "Yeah kid?". The "kid" happened to be Nero. Nero and Dante in the beginning were enemies,but after things got a little more sorted out,they weren't exactly "friends",but they knew how to work together. At one point,Dante even considered if it would be a good idea to ask the kid to come with him back to the agency,but after seeing how much he liked that girl,Kyrie,then he decided against it.

Truth be told,Dante had been feeling lonely a of late. He felt as though he was missing some distant part of himself. That distant part he knew all too well,that distant part that happened to be _him._

Vergil,his older brother,the guy that like a dumbfuck sent himself own into hell. That piece of shit that tried to turn the world into demons,the asshole that tried to kill him more than once! **That **was the guy that Dante missed,and it was odd. It was odd how Nero,someone he's never met before,resembled him sooooo much. Nero just had an aura that reminded him of himself and Vergil both.

"You **are **taking this back,right?" He motioned the sword to Dante,hoping he would get the hint. "I mean like it's a nice sword,but I don't think I'm ready to take this. And if it comes from your family,then I really can't take it."

Dante 'hmmmmed',and thought about it for a second. He knew that he probably shouldn't leave it here with the kid for a few reasons:

First: It can cause a lot of demon appearances at random times.

Second: It can open the gate between the demon world ad the human world.

Third: If that thing EVER got into the wrong hands,the world is fucked.

And list of reasons goes on and on...

Thinking about those three reasons alone,he could see the kid's point of view. 'I could always just let him stay with me. That way he could keep the sword,and I could watch over it. But he still has girlfriend who most likely won't want him to go...'

Turning towards Nero,he looked the kid over. Nero looked tired as hell,he looked like he hadn't slept in days. His clothes were a little torn,but Dante could understand that. He supposed that he could take it back... But the kid had already grown so accustomed to using it,and Dante didn't really need it anymore.

"Well,here's what I think: I think that for starters,you're good enough with the sword,so I don't really need to worry about you not knowing how to use it. Second,I don't need or want it,the same goes for my brother. And thirdly,I think that you look like me enough to pass as a little brother." He laughed at his own joke,Nero only chuckling a bit. When Dante finally caught his breath he looked back to the kid who had his head down. He wondered what had the kid so in the dumps.

"Kid,what's wrong? Why you so down? You look like your girlfriend just kicked out of your own house."

"Well,that somewhat of what just happened..." "What?" Dante was taken back by this. Had the kid really been kicked out of his house?

"You see,Kyrie says that she's having... Mixed feelings..." Dante stood,and thought about this for a second. He started to seriously give this one some time,right until his brain came with the dumbest excuse. "Don't tell me,she likes me?"

Nero felt like stabbing the old man through the chest. 'Why in this fucked up world would he thing she likes him?' "No,that not it!" Dante sighed,he gave it a shot. "Well,what is it then? I mean like,I've had my fair share of break ups,and I **know** it can't be like that between you two just yet." Dante was sure he had plenty of skills in this department,so it should be a sinch to try and solve this kid's problems.

"Well,can we just go somewhere else to talk about it? I don't think I feel comfortable talking about it near the front gate of the city where everyone could see me..." Dante considered it,he knew he should just tell the kid to forget about it and head home. But something,or more like _someone_ was telling him to help the kid out. "Alright then,lead the way." He decided that helping the kid out with his few relationship problems might not be all that bad.

Nero turns swiftly on his heel in the opposite direction and headed off towards the now ruined city,with Dante following behind. Nero had full intentions on getting this little problem with him and his "inner self" fixed. And he just knew for some reason,that Dante was the guy to talk to...

Little did they both know that a crow had been monitoring the entire conversation,and was no heading in the same direction as the two demon hunters...

**Author's Note:**

Ok,so this chapter took me awhile longer to finish for two reasons. One,I was so into the Fairy Tail story that I barely remembered this one. Second,I had already had the next part planned out,but it's harder for me to put my thoughts into words. I had to take some time to re-read and rewrite some stuff. I hope you all like it and come back to read the next chapter! )I do not own Fairy Tail Or Devil May Cry,I just write stories.)


	3. Deals

How had he gotten himself into this mess? Why hadn't he listened to his better judgment? Why did he listen to some **stupid **voice in his head?

Nero had led Dante away from the front gate and near the back streets of the town. They had walked for a good minute,taking turns and sometimes,even turning in circles. Nero was having a hard time remembering that spot that he would go to for thinking,he was worried that Dante would laugh at him for not being able to find it.

But what really had Nero on edge and worried,was that Dante,as brash and impatient as he seemed to be before,he hadn't complained the entire time.

A couple of times,Nero nearly forgot he was still walking behind him. He could barely hear him,only hearing his soft breathing and oddly light foot steps.

* * *

Finally,they found a small park like area that was secluded and away from most of the populated parts of town.

Dante,being so tired and all,took a seat on a bench that was under a tree. It was a good spot for a bench,especially because of the view one would get of the moon and sun. He patted the spot next to him,motioning for Nero to sit down next to him.

Nero was a little nervous about sitting next to him. Although he always made fun of him,and acted all high and mighty when they were fighting,there was no way to defy the cold hard facts: Dante would **always **be stronger than him.

It hurt his pride to know that he'd never be-able to catch up with an oldtimer,but he guessed that was alright. Seeing as that Dante has more demonic blood in his veins than he does,so he would get more power,more speed,more everything.

Nero shook his head to rid those thoughts and attempted to focus on the matter at hand. Looking to Dante,who seemed not the least bit bothered that he hadn't started talking yet.

"Well,may I ask why I was led out here again? Or did you come here for the swingset?"

There it is,that annoying dumbfuck of a guy that he remembered.

"No dumbass,I have to talk to you here."

Dante looked around a little,then back to Nero and said "Why here?"

Nero turned around and looked to the populated parts of town that they had just come from. It was already night-time,so it was all kind of dark,with most of the city being in ruins and all. But he could still see the city's lights. He turned to Dante who had the of a child wanting to get back the video game and said "Maybe,because like before,I said I didn't want all of Fortuna knowing my business."

Dante nodded his head. "Well said. So now that we are way out here,why don't you tell me why you don't want the sword?"

"Because it belongs to you,not me."

"That's not a good enough reason,kid." Dante said as he leaned back on the bench and relax.

"That IS a good reason! If it's not mine,then why give it to me? So I can handle all the troubles of keeping it?!" **  
**

Dante thought about it for a second,trying to decide whether or not he should let the kid in on the _real_ reason he was giving him the sword...

"If you're gonna be an asshole and give me this,knowing the problems that come with it,then at least let me come with you!"

Dante looked to the kid who was now huffing,and smiled. 'This kid's got some major spark.'

"Ok kid,I'll make you a deal. I'll stay in this city a little while longer. A week at tops. In that week,I want you to help clean up the city."

Nero had a confused look on his face and was beginning to think that Dante didn't get what he want,or the _real_ reason he wanted to go with him. "That has nothing to do with-"

"Shhhh." Date had somehow managed to get out of his seat and stand in front of Nero with his first two fingers on his lips. By the time Nero realized this,he was frozen with confusion.

"Just let me finish. In that week,I'll be observing how well you can take care of yourself. My life is more dangerous than you think. All of that of what we did,that was all what I got through daily."

Nero was a little taken back by this. And here he thought that he had made some great achievement,when all in all,he just did something that small... Very small.

Dante removed his fingers from his lips,and stepped back. "So that's the deal. If you can handle yourself well enough,I'll let you stay with me. But if not,you stay here."

Nodding,Nero decided that the deal wasn't half bad. He just about to accept when Dante brought up a bad point that he didn't want to talk about "By the way,what do you mean your girl's having mixed feelings?"

Nero let his head fall,and sighed. He was actually hoping that he'd forget that he said that,but he supposed that Dante had better memory than expected.

"Well,you see,she said that..."

"That?" Dante leaned in a little closer to Nero.

"... She says that she might be gay." He closed his eyes and waited for Dante to start laughing at him,but laughter is not what came. All he heard was a sigh and "I have a bad vibe about this..."

Nero looked up to Dante with the "deer in headlights" look. Dante nodded his head in contentment,he had a pretty good idea where this was coming from. "Kid,has your girl been with you a lot lately? I mean like,not just of recent,but really. Even before all this crap happened,did you and her spend a lot of time together?"

Nero put his Devil Bringer to rub his chin,not to be funny,but to seriously think about it. "Well... Not really."

Dante looked at Nero with the "wtf" look,and Nero caught the message like a speeding bullet. "No,that not it! It's just that,since she was girl who was younger than me,and worked in a different part of the Order,we didn't get much time together. And it doesn't help that I'm like,5 years older than her..."

Dante decided that it was legit enough,at least it sounded like it was. "Well,besides that,let's just get on with things. Do we have a deal,or not?" Dante extended his right hand to shake hands.

Nero was a little nervous about this,he fear that he might fail. But then,out of nowhere,that _voice _came back...

**_"Nero... Why so nervous? I mean like,this is a half demon after all,and the son of the Dark Knight Sparda! If you screw this up,I swear I will make your life more of a living HELL than it already_**_ **is"**_

That whole little episode ended in a matter of seconds,and before he knew what was he was doing,he extended his human hand to meet Dante's.

"The other one." He said it so quickly that Nero almost didn't catch it,but obeyed all the same. His devil bringer and Dante's hand mere inches away from each other,it was only then did Nero realize what he was doing. But before he could pull his hand back,Dante had already moved forward to shake hands with him.

When their hands finally touched,Nero was sure he got shocked. When their hands met,it was like a shock wave of energy surged through them both. Dante knew exactly what they were doing,Nero didn't. Not knowing what was going on,his first thought was to try and get his hand away from Dante's as fast as possible. But like he was stunned,he couldn't move a muscle.

It went on like that for a few short minutes before it began to die down. Once it died out,Nero nearly jumped back and held his hand. Dante just shook his hand out a little then looked at the kid as if he was overreacting. "What the hell was that?" "That was a demon's way to promise. Well,one of the ways any. Now wherever you go,whatever you do,that deal that we made will stay in your head. And the longer you put it off,the more determination you'll have to get it done."

Nero nodded his head slowly at this,while letting go of his Devil Bringer. 'I guess,it's not all that bad...'

**_"Didn't I tell you that? You should listen to me more often..."_ **

Nero mentally kicked his inner demon to get him to shut it. He looked back to Dante who had and expectant look on his face,as if he knew what was going on.

"Need a little help?" He said as he walked towards Nero,while the other was backing up to a wall that he didn't know was there. "Hey,I'm fine. I don't need-" "Help from a guy like me,right? As if that's true." Nero finally bumped into the wall and nearly panicked,but didn't show anything. Then it happened,again...

**Author's Note: **

Ok,I can understand why some of you may have been expecting a chapter much sooner,and I'm sorry. But I've been trying to find a job &I'm making my own website,which is now easy task. And my boyfriend is stressed about something and won't tell me what. I'm going to let him deal with it,but I just wish there was something I could do to make him feel just the tiniest bit better. But you can't always do that. T-T So I might not update for a while,but I hope you can enjoy that chapters that are there right now. Laters.


	4. Come ooonnn! Please?

Dante could see it coming out before it even surfaced. He could tell that this would happen,but he just wanted to see how the kid handled it. But still,just the simple fact that he had suppressed his demon energy for this long said something. It said that he had balls,guts,and durability. 'Should probably tell him it's not good to do that though.'

Dante stepped closer to the kid when he hit the wall with a small 'thump'. Nero looked as if Dante was going to murder him or something,and that only made Dante chuckle,making Nero more worried.

Dante just kept on inching closer to the kid until he right in his face,their chest almost touching. Nero was beginning to feel more and more uncomfortable,and he had that burning sensation in his head again.

Ever since Dante had shown up in Fortuna,Nero had this burning sensation in his head and one of two things happen: One,his inner demon would say stuff about Dante that he would not think about now. Or,the other voice would talk in his head,mumbling things. The voice,in Nero's opinion was strong,fierce and for no clear reason,sensual. The kind of sensual that made him want to submit to whatever was making the sinful sounds...

But he would **NOT **go into that right now,now he had bigger matters to attend to... 'Wrong word to use...' He could already feel himself get harder,and not just his member,but his body felt as if it were hardening itself.

Dante took one step closer,and was now right up in the kid's face. Nero felt as though he had no space to breathe,he put his hands upon Dante's chest to try and push him back. But all he ended up doing was trying to feel the muscles under the black shirt. 'This is SO BAD!' Nero was shouting it in his head that he needed to put a stop to this before it got out of hand,but Dante didn't see it that way.

Before Nero could blink,Dante had somehow gotten Nero up off the ground and was hold him up against the wall,Nero wasn't helping by wrapping his legs around the strong waist. The he heard it,the voice of his fucked up demon talking to him...

_**"Nero,I know what you're feeling,and I can take care of it. Just relax and let me take control,trust me,you'll regret it if you don't. Just look at those eyes..."**_

Nero looked to Dante's eyes to see something he somewhat expected: Red. There was a thin but very noticeable red line the was beginning to go around his eye. Nero had no idea what to make of it,until he felt something hard poking him.

"D-Dante..." Nero was beginning to feel light-headed,and before he could stop his own movements,he felt himself grind against Dante's erection. 'WHAT THE FUCK?' Nero tried as hard as he could to stop his body,but it seemed that his inner demon had different plans in mind. And Nero could tell the grinding was having an effect on Dante,by the way he kept groaning.

"You're one horny little bastard,aren't you?" Dante's voice had gotten much lower,almost like he was growling. It made Nero scared,but aroused all the same. He supposed that for now,he might as well let whatever his inner demon had planned for him ride out. His inner demon has never let him down before,and it was surprising how things would quickly get bad when ever Nero didn't follow his demon's advice.

So with a deep breath,leaning his head back and closing his eyes,he let all his control go over to his inner demon. 'If you get me in trouble,I will **kill **you!' **'No need to worry Nero,just go to sleep,and let me handle things...' **And with that,Nero fell asleep in his own mind,while his demon took control of his body.

* * *

Dante had expected this to happen,just not so soon. And he sure as hell didn't expect the kid to give up that fast with out a fight. He was looking at Nero,who currently had his head thrown back and eyes closed,he hoped that Nero was still himself. But like most other things in his life,he was wrong.

When Nero finally leaned his head back down,his eyes began to slowly flutter open. They did not show the pretty blue eyes that had once been there before,now they were black with red irises. When he smiled,it was wicked and Dante could see the fangs in his mouth that looked all to tempting.

Nero's inner demon couldn't believe his luck,the demon of _his _dreams,not Nero's,was here and was holding him in his arms. But the look in the other demon's eyes was making it hard for him to sit still. That lustful and oh too sinful look in the other's eyes was driving Nero's inner demon mad with want. All he wanted to do right now was strip,get on all fours,get spanked,and have a good fucking that would leave him and Nero limping for the rest of their joined lives.

Yes,_that _would be nice,but he doubted it that Dante would just "let" him do that. So he knew that Dante would need a bit of encouragement. Licking his lips and breathing a breath of fresh air,he chose his words carefully,like a panther slowly stalking up on it prey...

**"Hello,_Dante~."_ **Dante's name was stressed with so much sexiness to it,it would drive a priest to the brink of insanity. Dante could see perfectly well what the little demon was trying to do: Seduction. He was trying to seduce Dante into doing something that he knew he'd regret. But what made it hard not to head these warnings,is that his own inner demon,which was **so **many times stronger than Nero's was in fact lusting after Nero and his inner demon ever since they first got to the damn city.

At first,Dante didn't understand who or what his inner demon was hungry for. Every time he'd go to ask,then like the asshole his inner demon is,he wouldn't even respond. It pissed Dante off to shit to know that his inner demon would kick his ass for not answering him,but then when Dante demands an answer,then it just silence.

"Hello,Nero." Dante tried his hardest to say it in the calmest voice he could,but was failing terribly at it. His voice kept coming out shaky and husky,and the grinding wasn't helping one bit.

"Hey kid?"

**"Yes _Dante~?_"**

"Could you stop the grinding? It's kind of making it hard to talk,or even think for that matter..." He was really having a hard time with this,every time he tried to stop the kid from moving his grinding,he would just end up bucking his hips into Nero's,and then Nero would start grinding again.

**"No,I can't stop _Dante~."_** Nero's inner demon was getting off _so _much on grinding against Dante. He really just wanted Dante to pound him through to next week and into a wall. If ONLY Dante saw things his way... He could do with just giving Dante a blow job,that would be nice too...

**"I just can't help myself,when I start grinding against you,my body burns! It feels like I'm on fire... Please,make the fire go away _Dante~_."**

'I have to stop this kid now,before he gets any ideas...' "Ok kid,just slow down. You need to be in your right mind,'cause right now,you're giving off all the wrong signals..." Dante tried to put him down,but that only made things worse.

When Nero's feet touched the ground,he took the chance to tackle Dante back. He tackled him all the way until he hit the bench and was back sitting down,but this time,Nero was holding both of Dante's hands in his own.

Dante knew that things were about to get really ugly,but he was really horny,and the kid looked like he really did want it... 'NO! I am NOT going to get swayed into this!' He tried to pull is hands free,but couldn't. He figured that Nero was holding his hands still,when he opened his eyes,he was correct. Nero was holding his hands tightly in his own.

He looked at Nero who frowning to some degree,he wondered what the hell could've bothered the kid now? He made a mental note to himself 'The kid's inner demon can be very emotional at times.'

"Kid,what's the matter? You look like I've already said no. Well,I have basically,but still,what's got you so depressed?" Dante gave Nero a small smile to hope that it may make the kid talk,all the kid did to his expectations was sigh a **really **heavy sigh,and hold Dante's hands tighter.

**"It's just that... If I don't force it,then you won't let me. And I'm really horny~. You have no idea the trouble Nero puts me through by not letting me have any fun... I get so mad some times,I just..."** Looking down,he sighed again and let go of Dante's hands to lie them on Dante's thighs. Rubbing his hands up and down the other devil hunter's thighs,Nero's inner demon pondered weather or not he get to give that blow job or not. He figured that Dante would just tell him to go and jerk off some where,so he prepared himself for the worst. But,like everything else in his life,he was surprised.

He felt a strong hand rub his hair. He looked up to see Dante's eye black and red,just like his! While Nero was babbling,Dante must have let his inner demon take control as well. This was a spectacular turn of events in Nero's favor. He bit his bottom lip in a seductive way,and rubbed is hands to the inside of Dante's thighs.

**"So,I take it then that you've decided to let me have some fun,hmmm?"**

Dante gave Nero a thoughtful look and said **"Ok,listen up and listen good. For starters,I don't have complete control over Dante. I'm merely on the outside because he's too tired to deal with this now. Second,while that would be nice of you to give me head,Dante doesn't want you to." **

Nero frowned and began to groan in distress. Nero's inner demon was trying to think why in the hell Dante wouldn't want to have a blow job? He could understand that he might be a little inexperienced,but that shouldn't stop him from giving it.

**"That's bullshit! I'm a horny motherfucker and you are too! What the fuck could be so damn wrong that he won't let me suck him off?!" **Nero's inner demon was really starting to get pissed off. All he wanted to give the other demon hunter pleasure,and to himself. They were both very tired and _really _horny,was it such a bad thing to attempt to relieve a little bit of stress?

Dante's demon sighed. He understood exactly why Dante didn't want the younger demon to give him his first blow job in years: He was worrying for the kid's well-being,because he knew,the kid may not want to be reminded of how he gave a blow job when he wasn't even really paying attention.

But then again,he really didn't want to turn the younger demon down either. It was true,he had lusted after the demon boy for some time now,and this was a golden chance to snag a mate. He had seen two of his once loved ones slip from his fingers...

* * *

_Long brown hair falling down to her knees,sleek and beautiful. Big beautiful dark purple eyes that made her mysterious. A big smile full of beautiful white teeth that glimmered in the sunlight. A fine sized chest that wasn't too big,and not too small. Covering the angelic body was naturally tanned skin that made her not look white,but you could tell she wasn't black. Muscles that underlined all the beautifully tanned skin. Two long & muscular legs like his own,but had a feminine touch to them. An ass the was plump and soft,but never giving away too much. This fine and oh so beautiful girl whom Dante had once loved,and always would love was named Tamara. Her original name being Tamari,but she changed it to make it sound tougher. _

The other one,he knew all too well. He had probably changed since back then,but he would still be the same _big brother _that he remembers...

_Silver. Silver hair slicked back from once hanging down over the edge. Blue. Blue eyes the made white boys and girls jealous and want contacts to match his own. Candy. His face was like a candy bar: It was always hard on the outside. Not rough,but still hard. But on the inside,he was soft and warm,gentle and caring. A metal pole. His chest and arms were like a metal pole: Thin and slim,but strong and as hard as steel. His muscles weren't nearly as buff as Dante's,but he would simply put his to better use. Glory and honor. His member was his honor,that he and Dante shared as part of as being the sons of Sparda. Dante's was very long and thick,his brother was the same. But he was a mere half-inch longer,and that little half that he had over his little brother was an honor that he kept dearly. And when he was erect,everyone who had seen it would bask in the glory of its greatness,and the power it represented. But he was not as honorable when it came to their height,for when Dante stood up at the age of 15,then he was exactly 2 inches taller than his big brother. While he,like his brother,had very long legs,but just couldn't compare to Dante in height. This mighty man whom was and still is his older brother,his mentor,protector,and even considered a lover once,was named Vergil Sparda. _

It was funny ow Dante and his inner demon both loved Vergil in the sense of having a lover,but only Dante's inner demon was aware of it. Hell,Dante didn't even know he had an inner demon until he was 14! Vergil however,noticed it when he was 8.

* * *

Yes,these two people stood at the top f his list of his loved ones. Of course,he loved his mother and father,but the love he had for Tamara and Vergil was deeper,more rooted to the center of his existence. Both slipped away from his life in a mere instant...

Tamara disappeared,after her mother mandated that she go out on a date with Prince William. She was a princess and her mother was a queen,thus she had no right to argue. During the date at some point,she disappeared. She left a note claiming the he tried to rape her,and that she had run away. Years later,another note she left said that he tried to kill her. Both notes were over looked as a prankster writing them,no one believed her. So in essence,she just left the face of the earth...

Vergil left long before that happened. His reason for leaving was little different,he had felt unloved. Vergil,ever since the age of 12,had very strong feelings for Dante. Dante,being madly in love with Tamara and not even being gay at that time,didn't notice Vergil's feelings at all. And as the years passed,Vergil got angrier and angrier over the fact that Tamara was always getting all of Dante's when their mother and father got killed,Vergil thought that _that _would be the time to tell Dante his real feelings. But he was sadly mistaken,for the entire time the he tried to get through to Dante,all he worried about was Tamara and how she may feel. Some times,he wouldn't even talk to Vergil because he was so some time of this,Vergil got so mad,that one night while Dante was worrying over Tamara again,Vergil just go his things together and screamed to Dante at the top of his lungs saying "**I HATE YOU! DAMN IT ALL TO HELL AND BACK,I HATE YOU!**" When Dante tried ask calmly why,Vergil pointed to a picture of Tamara and their mother together,pointing dangerously at the photo he said "**BECAUSE OF THAT STUPID BITCH RIGHT** **THERE!" **Then,he stormed out of Dante's life...

* * *

Now he thought about the moment now. He decided the best and hardest course of action would be to tell the kid no on the blow job,and do something else to please the kid...

**Author's Note: **

Ok,so I know that this chapter in particular has been waited on by many. I can completely understand that,it just took some time because I had focused on the other story so much that I forgot about this one. But here's the next chapter. I am also preparing to make a Dragon Ball Z story. That'll take some time aswell. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter,it took forever to write. And I also need more reviews! I feel as if the people don't like me anymore. T-T Please review and tell me what you think!


	5. Access Denied,Spy!

Dante's inner knew what had to be done,he just didn't want to do it.

He knew that his best choice would be to tell the kid no and pleasure him some other way,but he could already tall by ow need the younger demon acted about getting into Dante's pants that he was **not **going to take it well... But he had to try,and he would make sure to do a damn good job of it.

He looked at Nero who was still sitting in between Dante's legs looking at his crotch. He rubbed the kid's air to get his attention,and the kid immediately looked up to Dante for any sign of acceptance,but only saw disdain. He gulped and hoped for the best,being that Dante change his mind.

**"Look Nero,I really would love to accept your offer,honestly. But,the stakes are too high and Dante really doesn't want you to do it right now. He'd much rather do it when Nero is conscious and know's what he's doing..." **

Nero looked at him with deep sadness,but underneath all the sorrow was boiling rage that was quickly making it's way to the surface. Trying to calm himself,he thought that one last try at getting the blow job would work. So in a snap decision on what to do,he ground his face into Dante's crotch. And not seconds later,Dante began to groan.

**"Come oooooooonnn,baby~. Please,just one orgasm,I promise,I'll be fast about it. I just need you in my mouth or inside of me,please!" **

Nero was really hoping that this would work. He was grinding in fucking face into his crotch! He deserved some thing special,damn it! He continued to grind his face into Dante's groin,hoping it would help to persuade him. His grinding continued on for a good minute,right before a strong hand gripped is hair hard and yanked his head up so he could look at him.

Dante didn't always mug,but when he did,it was scary. Nero couldn't even describe the sheer horror that passed through his body for a moment. And to be quite frank,he wasn't going to describe how it looked. All he needed to know is that Nero got the message that Dante was trying to send : **No Blowjob. **

Nero got the message loud and clear,removing his head from the spot that he so desperately wished to pleasure and standing up. He took a few shaky steps back and turned his back to Dante,it was all in a sad attempt to calm his head. He was fuming on the inside,literally. Dante could actually see lines of heat coming off the kid's body,he could tell that the kid was so pissed now... He didn't want this to happen,he really just want to take the kid while in doggy style. But no,Dante just had to take the hard way out and tell him no. The inner demon swore to himself that he would make sure Dante's life was a living hell for the next few weeks,no,months. He would drill the rule of "no denying Nero unless absolutely necessary" rule into his head one way or another.

By this point,Nero was shaking with rage. He was so pissed off right now,he could throw a tree halfway across the goddamn world and not give a fuck about it...

**"Nero,please don't be upset. I know you may be a little mad,but..." **Dante's inner demon was trying to smooth it over the best he could,but he could tell that all it was doing was making the younger demon madder. He got up,then back up away from Nero. He knew _exactly _what the kid was about to do,and he had no plans to be caught in it.

**"I'm not mad... I just...Just..." **'Fuck it.' In an instant,things went from bad to fucking insane. Nero lashed out with his Devil Bringer,grabbed a tree and began to tear it from its roots with ease. Roaring the whole while,he ripped it from the ground and threw it,like a fucking football. Dante wasn't scared,he was just a little shocked...

Shocked that Nero did that to every tree in the entire park area with 2 minutes. And there were like,what,15 trees? Dante was impressed at how fast he was blowing off the steam,but knew full well that it was only the beginning. After all the trees were gone,Nero got to his knees and began to punch the ground. With every punch,he would say one word.

**This! Is! Bullshit! Bullshit! Fuck! It's! Not! Fucking! Fair!" **That continued on for a good 3 minutes,Dante counted the seconds. By the time it was over,there was a **huge **crater where Nero was sitting. He had stopped punching the ground,not because he wasn't mad anymore,but because he needed to hit something else. He was running out of things to hit and throw,but just before he gave up,fate had something different in mind for him.

A little demon child walked by,it wasn't an evil one,just a child looking for its mother. Dante saw this and panicked. Knowing how mad Nero was now,there was no telling whether or not Nero would try to kill the child. By the time he got halfway to the child,it was too late.

Nero already had his claws around its neck and was yanking it back to him. Dante then ran to Nero and grabbed him on the shoulder saying **"Nero,I know you're upset,but that's a good enough reason to murder someone. Please,put the kid down..." **Neor looked Dante in the eye with rage and said **"Why should I?! He's a demon after all that came here to try and kill us! Why shouldn't I get to ring his neck like a fucking towel?!" **

Dante looked at the kid with a 'Are you kidding me' look. The demon child was so dumb,he just nodded happily. Dante just pinched the bridge of his nose before a light bulb went off in his head. Turning to Nero with a smile he said **"Nero,put the kid down." **Nero was in no mood to play games,he looked at Dante and glared. 'Now for my plan to commence...'

Dante's playful smile turned into a smile sexuality,looking Nero in the eye he said more calmly but sexually **"Put the kid down,babe." ** Nero instantly forgot about his anger and the kid,dropping him into the crater had made earlier. He looked at Dante with a face of curiosity but said nothing. The 'kid' ran off in a haste,getting all the way back down the street and around the corner.

**"How about instead of chasing little demon boys around..." **He quickly picked Nero up by the legs,and nearly smashed him into the wall they were at before. Nero moaned at the power behind the hit,wrapping his legs around Dante's waist and arms around Dante's neck. **"... We have a little fun before we head back?" **Nero moaned again,rubbing his hands through Dante's hair.

**"Ooooooo... That sounds like a good idea,but..." **His Devil Bringer slipped down between their bodies and wrapped around Dante's crotch,he began to gently squeeze and rub. Dante threw his head back and moaned,he really did love it when Nero did that. Seeing this,Nero decided to get a little bold. He used his human hand to start unbuckling the belts that kept Dante's shirt on him.

**"... What did you have in mind _daddy?~_** The way Nero said daddy sent a shiver through Dante's spine. He just couldn't help how sexy it sounded. But he did need to think of something that would interest the kid,besides sex and a blowjob. Purring lightly and lying his head on Nero's shoulder,he thought about what he should do.

The purring was getting to Nero,it vibrated throughout is throat and upper chest. Leaning his head,he looked at the moon to try and relax his hormones. At this very moment,so many naughty thoughts on what he could do to Dante within an hour kept rushing through his head. One had him and Dante dry humping each other. Another had Dante sucking him off,that would be really fun... However,there was one that stood out. In it,Nero is on his hands and knees bending over in front of Date with his pants down. Dante is hold a belt from his pants in one hand,and his other is half triggered. Nero always did love a good spanking,and getting one from Dante would prove to be quite erotic...

But something caught him off guard,it was the eerie feeling you get when you know you're being watched. Nero,in a haste to find the source of the feeling,frantically looked around to attempt to catch a glimpse of what was giving him goosebumps. After a few seconds of looking,he finally found the source of the he didn't like it one bit.

**"Dante,what the hell is that? It's watching us with some intense eyes." **Dante stopped purring to look in Nero's line of sight to see a crow that was sitting on the bench that Dante had been sitting on. He eyed the bird with curiosity,wondering what the little bastard was up to. He kept his strong gaze on the bird for a few minutes,for a full 6 minutes,he stared.

After those 6 minutes were over,the bird hadn't moved from its spot on the bench,it didn't even flinch. Nor did Nero or Dante,both weary at what the little guy could be trying to pull. Finally,giving into curiosity,Dante put Nero down and walked towards the bird with Nero behind him.

They first took careful,slow steps towards the bird. He didn't want to scare it away,now that it had interrupted his time with Nero,he wanted to catch the little fuck.

They tiptoed closer and closer,they were about 3 feet away from the dang bird. Dante suddenly jumps for it,but misses terribly. Nero on the other hand has no intention on letting the bastard that ruined _his _time with _his _Dante get away. With his Devil Bringer,he easily and quickly catches the bird in his fist,bringing it down to his face to look it in the eye.

Dante recovered from falling and looked to see Nero with the bird in his firm grasp. **"Good Job Nero. I didn't think we'd catch it,now time to tear it open..." **He said the last part with an edge in his voice to scare the thing,and to his amazing luck,the bird filched and froze in fear. Nero nodded and smashed it into the ground.

A loud screech could be heard from the bird as Nero pinned it with his human hand. He planned to tear it open with his Devil Bringer,just as Dante said. Raising his right hand to strike,the bird began to fumble in hid grasp. Dante kneeled next to Nero and began to chuckle.

**"Oh,so now you WANT to live? Well,I suggest that you better start talking,or else I'll just let my friend here tear you feather from feather... No pun intended." **

Now the bird was really beginning to in Nero's already tight grip. He was losing his patience with the bird,so he shook it and cut straight to the point.

**"Listen to me you fucked up piece of shit. I'm in a bad mood and you're only making it worse,for interrupting MY time with MY lover! So you had better fess up and spill the goddamn beans on why the fuck you're here watching us like a hawk when you really only a low life piece of shit that should've stayed in the fucking underground to rot in a place that's worse than hell because you're not even worth the fucking Devil's time!" **

The bird stopped it's thrashing and tried to calm its self down. Nero was trying **not **to destroy the damn thing. Dante was trying not to laugh his ass off at what Nero just said. Another thing Dante was try not to do was wake the real Dante up. Dante's inner demon now had full control over Dante,for he was napping on the inside. All of the events of the past few days had tired him out to the point of exhaustion.

After a few moments of silence,the bird _finally _opend its beak to talk.

_"I know I'm going to die either way,no mater what happens. So I'll just tell you everything I know..." _

**Author's Note:**

Yoi yo yo! I'm FINALLY done with this one. I know it took me awhile,it's just that I have a listia account and some one is requesting the winnings that I have to send. And I have other jobs that I have that need to be attended to,so trying to balance all these task at the same time are kind of hard to do. So I really hope you enjoy this one,and by the way,sorry if it didn't turn out to be as steamy as some of you may have originally thought. it's just that it was supposed to be Dante pleasuring Nero for a couple of hours then carrying him home bridal style,but it didn't end up that way... Again. but fear not! The steamyness of yaoi couples will be even steamier than before when the time comes! But for now,review and PLEASE take a look at my DBZ story. I do not own Devil May Cry,I just write stories about it.


	6. Message Sent & Recieved

Running

That's what Nero and Dante had done for the past 3 minutes,just running. Why were they running? Not to get away from something,and not to catch something,but to _get _somewhere. Nero's house was their destination.

There was no talking on the way to his house,no asking for sexual interactions. Just racing hearts and worried minds.

Nero was worried about Dante. Right after the bird told them his little story,Nero killed the damn thing,and they began running their asses off to get to Nero's house. Well,at least Nero was. Dante had other plans in mind.

Dante was worried about **everything**. After the bird said what he needed,Dante's whole little good mood went to hell and back,and over again. He remembers every word the thing had told them...

_"I'm not a normal bird as you can see." Nero snorted and tightened is grip. "I think that's a bit obvious. Now cut the damn chit chat and start talking,what the fuck is your reason for stalking us?" Dante was about to laugh again,the sight of seeing Nero strangle the thing to death. I was really freaking hilarious._

_"Alright,alright! I'll get straight to the point... I come on behalf of my master." The bird looked away from them,knowing full well that this was going to end badly when he told them about his mission. "Who would be your Eagle?" Dante began to laugh hysterically for a moment. The bird had really threw himself into that joke,and he just couldn't help to make a note of it by joking around. However,his laughter was cut short when an elbow came by and hit him in his gut harshly. A glare from Nero was more than enough to suffice that he didn't like that Dante was joking at a time like this._

_"Well,if the mighty Eagle **isn't **you master..." Nero used his Devil Bringer and grabbed one of the bird's wings. The bird instantly knew what Nero was intending to do and had no interest in losing a wing,so he thrashed again. Nero,having lost his patience with the little bastard,harshly grabbed the wing and slowly began to tear it off._

_The bird was screaming like a mad man before Nero had even began to tear the flesh of the wing from the rest of the bird's body. So you can imagine how much he was screaming when the tearing had actually began,well,he would've screamed if it wasn't for Dante holding it's beak shut with two fingers. The agonizingly slow process went on for 2 minutes. Nero would've made it longer,but had no interest on prolonging how long it would be before he could have a another chance at getting laid..._

**_10 Minutes Later... _**

_Nero was about to kill this thing damn it! He had torn off both of the wings,one of the feet,and plucked out one of it's eyes. The bastard was STILL alive,and Nero was just getting started! However,Dante was losing his interest in seeing Nero torture this thing,he almost didn't want to hear what it had to say anymore. But he knew that he'd end up as badly beaten as the bird if he said that and Nero was around. He needed a quick escape,he knew demons like this... They never talk,no matter how much you beat them._

_"Hey,babe..." He knew how much Nero loved it when he called him babe,and just like last time,it instantly got Nero's attention. He swiftly turned his head to Dante,completely forgetting the bird._

_"Yes,daddy?~"_

_"How about we forget about the bird and get back to our regularly scheduled events?" As soon as Dante said regularly,it turned Nero's erection from normal to a new level of being hard. He smashed the bird into the ground again and pinned it under a small rock.  
_

_He stood and looked Dante in the eye for a moment,before wrapping his arms around Dante's neck. Dante took the initiative and wrapped his arms around Nero's waist before diving in to lick and nip at Nero's neck. Nero leaned his head to the side to allow Dante more space to ravish his neck,all the while moaning and tightening his grip on Dante's neck._

_"Mmmmmm,daddy.~ You're so fuckin' good to me.~" They were in their own little world of pleasures and lust,while the bird was thinking about his situation carefully._

_He knew that his master said that he needed to get the message to Dante Sparda no matter what. He also remembered that his master said that he was most likely not going to come back alive,and if he did,then he figured that it meant that he didn't tell him. His master gave him a warning though,it was long and detailed. But all in all,the warning basically said that if he died without telling Dante the message,he would personally revive the little thing,then torture him to death,then do it all over again. And did he forget to mention that it was all times 10? Yeah,he was in some **deep **shit if he returned without giving the message or died without giving the message._

_So he knew that now was the time to 'nut up or shut up',or so he heard. And seeing the two boys licking and kissing was beginning to gross him out anyway._

_Somehow,he was able to move the rock from his body with whatever power he had left. The two boys were really getting into it now,he knew that this was only going to get hi ass kicked,but he had no other choice. He took a huge breath,with all the reaming strength he had left and put it into one powerful caw..._

* * *

_For awhile,everything was black and silent. They couldn't even see each other. Dante almost wondered if they had both died simultaneously,but figured that they hadn't. After seeing Nero fit over how he didn't get to give a blowjob,he knew right off the back that Nero wasn't going to die off without getting that blowjob,and nor was Dante.  
_

_A few moments later,he saw a faint light blue light that was glowing up next to him. He had no idea why it was there,but had a few ideas to what it was. _

_"Nero..." As soon he mentioned his name,the light got brighter,and he noticed there was something coiled around his neck like a snake. As the blue light brightened,he saw Nero's face and eyes. He was staring intently into Dante's,Dante had assumed he was probably a little bothered that they were interrupted again. Dante smiled softly at Nero to signify that he was alright,and Nero's Devil Bringer just got even brighter,most likely because Nero was happy to see Dante. Nero leaned in to try to kiss Dante,and Dante followed suit. Before their lips met however,the Devil Bringer got a bit too bright and it began to illuminate their surroundings._

_The next thing Nero and Dante knew,they weren't in the park anymore. In fact,they weren't in Fortuna anymore. Dante had an idea of where they could've been,but didn't want to open his big mouth and screw things up more than they already were._

_Everything was black and purple,there was a thin mist on the ground that just barely reached their ankles. There were distant screams that could be heard in the distance. All around the devil hunters was an eerie feeling of being watched and almost impending fear... Almost._

_Dante wasn't really scared,in fact,he wasn't scared at all. All this really did was give him a 'blast from the past' kind of feeling. It reminded him of the all the times he went through hell to save some one,and then get screwed over and criticized for it. It was almost a homey feeling,he felt like somehow,he belonged here._

_'Hmmmmm... Feels like hell...'_

_Nero on the other hand didn't give a fuck about where they were. He didn't feel afraid,but enraged. That eerie feeling wasn't even a feeling to him,it was just a thorn in his side that he was going to stick up the bird's ass for interrupting them... AGAIN! Nero was just about fed up with taking Dante slowly and always ending up like this. He made a mental note that he engraved into is mind:_

_'Next time I get the fucking chance,I will RAPE Dante if I have to! FUCK the foreplay!'_

_ He was determined not to get interrupted again,and if he did,it was going to be for a pretty damn good reason... Not some fucking BIRD! He just couldn't believe his luck that a goddamn bird was stopping him from possibly having sex with Dante. He really was starting to hate his life now..._

_Before he could dwell on it any longer,a crackle of evil laughter broke their peaceful silence. Their loving embrace quickly ended when they split apart to pull out their weapons. Nero pulled out Blue Rose and raised his Devil Bringer,tense and ready to strike at anything. Dante Pulled out both Ebony and Ivory and held them both side by side,ready to shoot anything that moves. Both their stances tense,still,and quiet._

_They heard laughter once more,and this time,the mist moved to the source of the sound. Both the demon hunters turned their attention to the direction of the mist,expecting a fight. As the mist collects into a ball,it rises into the air and expends._

_"So,I'm guessing it's some sort of air demon,right Dante?" Nero put his gun away,and pulled out his sword instead,revving it up with its flame._

_"Suppose so,doesn't matter. We're **still **going to kick its ass!" Dante decided to keep his guns,he didn't really feel like switching them out._

_When the smoke finished expanding,it was in the shape of a face with no mouth. The eyes looked like triangles and the face was just a circle. To Nero,it just looked like a child's crappy attempt to draw his or her parents. Even Nero was better than that,and he hadn't drawn a picture in **years**._

_Dante thought it actually looked kind of cute,not the cute and cuddly cute,but the pathetic kind of cute that makes the fight not even worth fighting. 'This should be easy.'_

_The eyes were blank,devoid of color and of life. It wasn't as if they expected that there would be some life in the eyes,it was just unnerving. _

_Then,as if hearing their thoughts,red light blinded them for a moment before they could make out two small red dots in the lifeless eyes._

_"I see you've both fallen right into my trap. And to think,you're both supposed to be the sons of Sparda? Please,if you really were the his sons,you wouldn't have fallen for such an easy illusion..." The bird bluffed,acting as if he had a fighting chance. But he knew deep down inside that he had no chance of survival,he knew all too well how this was going to end. Might as well make his last moments fun before it's over,right? He could tell it had angered the boys greatly... Well,more like it angered the younger one greatly. He seemed like he was about to tear up a skyscraper in a matter of seconds,and he was glaring at him so badly that it looked like he was hoping for beams or something to come out his eyes. Yeah,he could **defiantly **tell that the younger was weaker in more than one way. It made perfectly good sense now about why he tried to go for such a powerful mate like the youngest child of Sparda. But,that would a thought to be dwelled on at another time,for now it was time for __business!__  
_

_Nero glared up at the puff of smoke and growled. He was so fucking pissed right now,he felt like hitting a steel wall. But for once in his life,he attempted to calm himself down. He knew that getting this mad wouldn't help get him closer to getting into Dante's pants,but father away. That was something he **could not **and **would not **afford himself to lose._

_"If you really want to see IF we're the sons of Sparda,then why you get your little smokey ass down here,and fight us like the piece of shit you are!" Nero howled at the demon,tired of the endless mind games. He didn't even want to know what the fucker had to say anymore,he just wanted it dead._

_But leave it to Dante to see right through this façade,he knew that there was a greater meaning to bringing them into this illusion than to fight. Frankly,he didn't think they were going to fight. But knowing Nero,he'd kill it before he had a chance to question it,so he'd have to hold him off for a while._

_"Hey,buddy! I've got something to say,and I suggest that you listen! 'Cause my friend here doesn't look like he'll wait that much longer to kick your ass!" If he was right,then every demon he ever faced **hated & despised **it when Dante would underestimate them,and for once,that's exactly what he was hoping for._

_But as of recent,things hadn't been going as he had planned,and this time was no different._

_"I can't die before I give out my message! It's my duty to give you this message,lest I wish to die. Now that-" He was harshly cut off when Nero's Devil Bringer caught some of the smoke in its giant spiritual hand and absorbed it. Nero was looking like hell on a stick,if that how you could describe how mad he was._

_Dante quickly ran to Nero's side and grabbed his arm to stop him attacking the demon more. As soon as Dante's hand landed on Nero's,he quickly calmed down,and began to get aroused by the touch._

_He moaned quietly at the contact,and gasped a moment later as he realized what time it was for himself. Dante too realized exactly what Nero was going through,and hoped that the other demon didn't catch,but leave it to fate to mess his shit up._

_"I see it's time of the month. That would be very exciting to watch,but I have a message to deliver. Now if I could PLEASE get this out,then I'll be on my way..."_

_Dante,without even looking,(and while still holding Ebony) shot the demon in one of its eyes. It roared at the shot,but did not run. He had to stay and give the message,if he didn't all would be lost. And it seemed that Dante realized this too._

_"Listen,I don't have the time,nor the patience to deal with you anymore. So you've got about 30 fucking seconds to say your shit. 'Cause you're not going anywhere,I'm gonna let my friend here tear you smokey limb from smokey limb. And by the way,your 30 fucking seconds,starts right fucking now,so HURRY the fuck up!"_

_Dante didn't know why exactly,but when ever he got mad,"fuck" was his favorite word to use. And on more than one occasion,it got him punched,kicked,slapped,and shot. Too bad for him though,what he was about to see and hear was going to be worse than all the kicking and shooting._

_"30 seconds is all I'll need... Watch devil boys,for you're both about to meet your **marker...**"_

_Before Dante had a chance to inquire about what he said,the red light blinded them. At first,the light was just blinding,then it began to get warm. It felt as if they were outside in the summer heat. It got hotter and hotter until it was too hot to hold their weapons. Nero dropped Red Queen and Dante dropped both Ebony and Ivory. After dropping the weapons,the light got brighter and brighter,and before Nero knew it,he truly was blinded. _

_Instinctively,he reached for Dante,only to find that he wasn't there anymore. He kept reaching,hoping to find Dante somewhere,but found nothing. Panic began to inch its way into his heart. Frantically,he began reaching around for Dante more,eve using his Devil Bringer to try to sense Dante out. But to his dismay,he couldn't feel Dante's life force. Now,fear and some of the worst conclusions began to race through his head._

_"Dante? Dante?! Dante,where the hell are you?! I can't see and see you! Where are you Dante?! DANTE?!"_

_He tried to hold it back,but he could already feel the hot streams of tears run down his cheeks. He was screaming hysterically now,screaming Dante's name and reaching out for Dante knowing he wouldn't find him. He tripped over something a fell to the ground,barely able to move. He felt tired and cold all of a sudden and couldn't get himself to get back up. His crying intensified and he curled up into a little ball,mentally kicking himself for being so weak like this. He couldn't even begin to wonder what was causing all this._

_As he thought,the light faded,and so did the heat. His slowly regained his sight,and the feeling in his body. He remained on the ground and looked where the demon was meant to be,but he was gone. The mist had returned to the ground,and Dante was still gone. He cried even more now that he was alone,truly alone. But since he was alone now,his mind put together the only reason his body would act this way: His season. _

_The time during which submissive demons make themselves more subject able to a dominant demon. Nero figured that his body wanted Dante,and now that he was gone,his body was trying to signal for its 'master' to come back. Even though they hadn't even mated,it felt like they had. Nero's body refused to obey his orders to move,it just decided to sit there. And that just made him cry even more. He was feeling even more tired than before,but he refused to lose consciousness._

_He made one last silent plea before he gave up on trying to move from that spot. 'Please Dante... Please come back to me...** 'Rincluso es yameer nontuie...**' It was a demonic chant that basically was an S.O.S. for mated demons. He knew they weren't mated,but it was damn well worth a shot. He continued to chant it in his head while he awaited Dante's return..._

**_Else Where..._**

_It was dark,again. But this time,it was pitch black and there was no one,and nothing. No sound either. He sighed and put his hands on his hips in a rather 'sissy' fashion. For a small moment,he giggled at the thought of Nero saying how unmanly it was to put your hands on your hips like a girl. Later he'd have to tell Nero that it's not that bad if you've been through hell and back. But that'd be for later,this is for now!_

_He looked around to take in his surroundings,IF there were surroundings to take in. Everything was silent and there was nothing to be seen. 'Maybe some sound would help...'_

_"Hello? Anyone out there? It's kind of lonely sitting out here all by myself,don't ya think?" No answer. It became clear to Dante that this time,there weren't any demons to provoke,meaning no easy way out. But he was used to that,faaaarrr too used to that._

_Then,out of nowhere,he began to panic. He looked around frantically to see what was causing his fear,but found nothing. 'What the fuck? I'm all worried and shit,but over what?!'_

_As he looked around,he thought he heard something. He stopped his movements,closed his eyes and tuned out everything else to listen to this small sound he heard... _

_'**Rincluso es yameer nontuie...Rincluso es yameer nontuie...Rincluso es yameer nontuie...' **_

_When he finally opened his eyes,he had no fucking idea Nero knew what that was. He realized that it was a call for help the first time he heard it. But didn't realize why it was going to him or who it was. Second time,he realized that it must've been from a demon that was looking for him in this place,or some where close by. But the question still remained,who was it? Last time it came around,he knew **exactly **what was going on and why he was so worried:_

_Nero was alone,afraid and most likely in danger. He need Dante's help but couldn't find him. And now Dante's receiving his call for help,but has no fucking idea where he's at and has no way to help him. _

_This was NOT going to fly. He needed to find Nero,now! But he needed to know where the fuck he was first,nothing a little demon sight couldn't help._

_Closing his and relaxing his muscles,he focused a little of his demon power into his eyes. As soon as he finished,he opened his eyes and smiled. 'Wonder why I didn't do that earlier.'_

_He saw three floating doors in front of him. All distinctively different from one another,but all still the same. It gave a kind of home-like feeling,as if he had his family back. He shook his head as soon as that thought entered his mind. It was way too far-fetched to think that these doors had anything to do with him or his family._

_But still,the doors gave him a strong 'welcome back kind of feeling. But he figure that upon better inspection of each door,he would find better answers to suit his questions._

_The first door was a dark brown,probably cherry wood or something like that. The knob was normal,nothing to special about that. But the main design on the door is what caught his eye. The main design on it was two roses inter twined around two dragons. Between the two dragons were his beloved guns,Ebony an Ivory. 'OK,now this shit is starting to freak me out a bit...'_

_He shivered and went one look at the next door,and was puzzled and pissed. Pissed because it gave him no fucking clue to where it led,puzzled because it reminded him of Nero._

_It was grey-ish white. The door knobs were no door knobs,no design on it,no nothing. It was kind of how this whole place made Dante feel. _

_He walked up to it and tried pushing on it,but that did nothing,well,it felt like more so that there was something keeping him from opening it. He went back to the other door and tried to open it,but found that he couldn't open that one either. He tried kicking them both,but to no avail. He thought about shooting them,but remembered that he didn't have his guns on him. Giving up there,he thought that the last door would give him some sort of way out,but for some reason,dreaded going over to it._

_As soon as he approached it,he realized why he felt that way. Right when his eyes landed on the design of the door,he froze. He froze with the same kind of fear that the bird had before. The entire design itself was beautiful,perfect. It had roses and clouds and just about everything else that you could think of that would make you think "pretty".  
_

_But there was one detail that stood out,one detail that chilled him down to the very core of his existence... In the center of the design,there were words. Three little words that would've calmed Dante in his younger years,but scared the living shit out of him now. He moved closer to the door,to make sure what he was seeing was really real. As he got closer,he realized that he wasn't dreaming,that the words he saw on the door were more real than he thought._

_It said: **Devils Never Cry** _

* * *

Now,back to the present,Nero and Dante are still running,Nero's house in sight.

After seeing those words,the same scene keeps on playing over and over in his head. A scene that Dante desperately wished he had forgotten...

_"From now on,I'll sing to you this melody. And it'll help to make you fall asleep,alright?" A soft,yet velvety voice said as he sat on the bed._

_"O-ok... But please,hurry. The monsters are gonna get me if you don't..." The little boy was so afraid,that he began to cry lightly. The elder,seeing this,softened his heart and wiped away the tears with his thumb and looked his little brother in the eye._

_"Shhhh... no need for tears,little one. After I sing to you this melody,the monsters will no longer be able to feed on your tears. For they will learn that devils never cry..."_

_Clearing his throat,the elder begins to lightly sing a song and rub his little brother's head._

_"Bless me with the Leaf off of the tree. On it, I see The freedom reign. We are falling,The light is calling. Tears inside me Calm me down. __Midnight calling,__Mist of resolving. __Crown me with the __Pure green leaf. __Praise to my father,__Blessed by the water. __Black night, dark sky,__The devil's cry..."_

**Author's Note: **

Hello to one and all! I know this chapter is almost like,two times longer than every other one,but there was just sooooo much that I needed to put in this chapter. More than once,I started writing off of instinct. I couldn't help myself from writing whatever came to mind. And once I read over the whole thing,I thought "O.O" I couldn't believe I wrote that much. But I hope you enjoy this chapter,cause I put my heart and soul into it. And if there are an mistakes,please let me know,and if there's anything that you might want to happen in the next few chapters,pm me. And one last thing,I'll also be doing request for anyone that may want a story written. Right now,I'm only doing Resident Evil stories with Leon X Krauser. That means yaoi for all those who thought differently. I do not Own Devil May Cry,I just write stories.


End file.
